Talk:Viability Ranking/@comment-35030037-20180510193409
For those struggling with the Igneus Titan invasion event, here's some tips for you all: - FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, USE BO TAI. HE IS EASILY ONE OF THE BEST MONSTERS POSSIBLE TO USE AGAINST THIS TITAN IF YOU'RE F2P. '- Use monsters capable of inflicting Blind/ Total Blind, as well as Daze.' '- Evasion will be almost always your best friend, so having Alex Bone for example will be a good move, so long as you use him strategically.' '- Have a monster capable of Team AoE Burn and/or Ignite immunities, such as Bo Tai's "The Moon's Protection" (it doesn't gift ignite immunity however, so be careful)' '- Ranked up monsters will be a godsend tool for you. So abuse the SHIT out of them here.' '- VIP's and Nemesis will have a huge impact it's Zyla the Faithful, then you're fucked.' '- 'Team AoE Negative status effect removal' is a blessing here.' '- Shields and healers will be almost required if you don't have Bo Tai, or a monster capable of removing team negative status effects/ team Burn, Ignite, and/or Quicksand protection.' '- It may be a good idea to consider using a monster capable of re-activating ally skills from cooldown, such as Captain Copperbeard's, "Board Her!", as you'll see why later.' WHAT NOT TO DO/ BOTHER ATTEMPTING: ''- No matter how many speed runes you have equipped, the titan will ''always outspeed you first turn. You can't change the turn rates except for maybe Slow. (I'm not sure if Slow will work, you could try if you wish) '- If you aren't able to remove/ protect yourself from the incoming stacking statuses, health runes will barely do anything for you.' '- Stamina-removal tricks will obviously not work. Neither will any type of control method, such as Mega Freeze, Mega Stun, Possession, Hacked, or any other control-based effect. He's immune.* That means, monsters such as General Thetys will be almost completely useless.' '- *And attempting to disable Igneus's trait with a monster like Ingenica will NOT work, the only thing it will do is disable the Burning & Ignite immunity traits, ''NOT the control ones for example.' '- If you hadn't gone against the first titan before this (around almost 2 months ago, the first ever titan being Ixofex), then you'll likely be unaware by the fact that EXTRA-TURNS WILL NOT WORK. That means Voltaik, Mercurius ''(unless you plan on using him purely for Blind, a 50% Daze, and a single Double-Damage), Zyla the Faithful, and any other monsters built around extra-turns will just be wasting their time.'' ''WHAT TO WATCH OUT FOR:'' - '''Igneus will inflict Burn, Ignite, and Quicksand, so have some countermeasures to avoid or endure these, because if you don't take care of them quick as Team Immunities involving at least two of those 3 statuses (this is why Bo Tai was obtainable a week ago, as he's an excellent monster to counter his statuses. Make sure he knows, "The Moon's Protection", you won't regret it here.) '- After a couple turns, only one of your monsters will take over all 3 slots for your team's turns (meaning, one teammate has all 3 turns), so make sure you use it for ''healing inflicting [Total Blind], ''because after those 3 free turns for that one ally, he'll have 3 nonstop turns. That first turn will be an AoE STATUS EFFECT REMOVAL, removing evasion, shields, boosts, EVERYTHING. Second turn will be an AoE ''Trait Disable, and the final turn will be the same attack he uses at the beginning of the fight (an AoE Burn Ignite I think before it goes back to normal turn-pacing. This is why you must have a healer and/or Team AoE negative status effect/ Immunities monster, otherwise you'll get wiped out before even reaching 1k points.'''